


Dude, Where’s My Car?

by Cpwatcher



Series: Everybody Loves Phil Coulson [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Legos, Little Saint Nick by The Beach Boys, Toy photography, lego toy photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: Fury asks Coulson for a favor.





	Dude, Where’s My Car?

OK. Maybe I hadn’t really been listening in the meeting when Fury said he needed a ride...

_Oooooooo_  
_Merry Christmas Saint Nick_  
_Christmas comes this time each year_

* * *

 

And I admit, I hadn’t been paying much attention to the date...

 

 _Well way up north where the air gets cold_  
_There's a tale about Christmas_  
_That you've all been told_  
_And a real famous cat all dressed up in red_  
_And he spends all year workin' out on his sled_  
_It's the little Saint Nick (little Saint Nick)_  
_It's the little Saint Nick (little Saint Nick)_

* * *

 

So yeah, at first, I was a little surprised to see my car flying away without me...

_Just a little bobsled we call the old Saint Nick_  
_But she'll walk a toboggan with a four speed stick_  
_She's candy apple red with a ski for a wheel_  
_And when Santa hits the gas man just watch her peel_  
_It's the little Saint Nick (little Saint Nick)_  
_It's the little Saint Nick (little Saint Nick)_  
_Run run reindeer_  
_Run run reindeer, whoaa_  
_Run run reindeer_  
_Run run reindeer (he don't miss no one)_

* * *

 

But in the grand scheme of things, giving up Lola for the day is really not that hard. However seeing Nick in a Santa hat, well that’s a little bit like seeing a magical unicorn.

_And haulin' through the snow at a frightening speed_  
_With a half a dozen deer with Rudy to lead_  
_He's got to wear his goggles 'cause the snow really flies_  
_And he's cruisin' every path with a little surprise_  
_It's the little Saint Nick (little Saint Nick)_  
_It's the little Saint Nick (little Saint Nick)_

* * *

  
You guys know what time the next bus gets here?

_Oooooooo_  
_Merry Christmas Saint Nick (Christmas comes this time each year)_  
_Oooooooo_  
_Merry Christmas Saint Nick (Christmas comes this time each year)_  
_Oooooooo_  
_Merry Christmas Saint Nick (Christmas comes this time each year)_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I had a few ideas for some holiday LEGOing. Hopefully I’ll have the time to get them all done. Enjoy.


End file.
